Viper (Doctor Green) (Earth-10005)
| Death = | HistoryText = Viper was born a mutant, and gained a number of abilities similar to those exhibited by some venomous reptiles. Her innate understanding of toxins helped her become an accomplished biochemist. It was in this capacity that she came into contact with Yashida, and acted as his personal physician while his failing health took him to the brink of death in his old age. Yashida wanted to live far beyond his years, and so Viper helped him by incapacitating the Wolverine. In the meantime she used Yashida and others to her own ends, also bending Harada, the leader of the Black Clan, to her will under duress in order to gain access to Yashida's granddaughter Mariko. Using Mariko as bait, Viper lured the Wolverine to her and ensnared him to strip him of his power. Interference from Mariko and Harada freed him from this entrapment however, and Viper found herself shot in the chest by one of Harada's arrows. She survived the injury and regenerated, only to encounter her adversaries' other ally Yukio who had also come to rescue Wolverine. The pair fought in a duel to the death, which ended when Yukio caught Viper with a cable that both choked her and send her hurtling up an elevated shaft where she received an apparently fatal head injury from the counterweight coming back down. | Powers = *'Enhanced reflexes:' Viper has demonstrated abnormally fast reflexes. While there has been no evidence of any formal combat training, she was able to hold her own against a highly trained martial artist, and was able to effortlessly evade a thrown weapon hurled from a few paces away. *'Prehensile tongue:' While her tongue is typically human in appearance, she can elongate and extend it well beyond the limits of her mouth. She has a habit of tasting the air, much like a snake does, although it is unclear how much of a sensory advantage this gives her. *'Regeneration:' Viper has some degree of cellular regeneration. After receiving injuries that might prove fatal to a normal human, she sheds her outer skin to reveal a fresh form underneath. The entire process takes minutes to complete, and the new form is entirely hairless. *'Toxin immunity:' Viper is immune to all known poisons. *'Toxin production:' Viper's saliva can convey a vast plethora of different poisons. Anything she can conceive of, from neurotoxins to potent venoms, she can simply produce in seconds and then coat a sharp object with it, or spit, for use as an attack. | Abilities = Viper has medical experience in biochemistry with a particular expertise in toxicology and the blending of different poisons. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Viper occasionally employs sharp objects to help her convey her poisons. Everything from pens to her own sharpened fingernails can become a weapon when used as a medium to convey her poisons. | Notes = * Svetlana Khodchenkova portrays Viper in the film The Wolverine. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}